Devices for holding shopping lists at home are primarily for securing shopping lists in a known location such as on the fridge; so that the list can be added to as items are depleted. It is an object to provide a shopping list organizer primarily for releasably securing shopping lists on a shopping cart or basket in a position and manner that makes it convenient, stable, and easy to use and write on the list.
It is known that shopping lists can be conveniently attached to shopping carts by either fixed or releasable means to support the shopping process. In particular the applicant is aware of patents, as set out in the following list, which disclose boards or clipboard like devices that releasably attach to shopping cart handles, basket, or side walls. Some of these devices merely keep the clipboard in a fixed known location, while the board can rotate about the mounting point. Other of these devices fix the board in an operating or predominantly horizontal position, while others include a tilt stand type of mechanism.
In particular applicant is aware of the following: U.S. Design Pat. No. 355,063 which issued Jan. 31, 1995 to Pimat for a Display Holder for Grocery Carts; U.S. Design Pat. No. 331,076 which issued Nov. 17, 1992 to Montgomery for a Shopping List Holder; U.S. Desian Pat. No. 366,303 which issued Feb. 6, 1996 to Baggoti for a Coupon and Shopping List Holder; U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,267 which issued May 6, 1975 to Hicks for a Shopping Cart List Holder; U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,291 which issued Oct. 14, 1975 to Frisch for a Shopping Cart Shelf Assembly; U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,134 which issued Jun. 22, 1976 to Newston for a Grocery Cart Clip Attachment; U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,651 which issued Nov. 2, 1982 to Barlow for a Rotatable Note Holder; U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,888 which issued Jan. 3, 1984 to Addison for a Store Cart with Clipboard Item-Retention Means; U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,058 which issued Jan. 29, 1985 to Harris et al. for a Shopping Organizer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,117 which issued Jun. 18, 1989 to Welborn et al. for a Shopping Cart List Holder; U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,353 which issued Aug. 22, 1989 to Krebs et al. for a Grocery Shopper Qrganizer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,960 which issued Feb. 11, 1992 to Schwietzer for a Grocery Cart Attachment; U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,330 which issued Oct. 13, 1992 to Haynes for a Shopping List Holder and U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,380 which issued Feb. 29, 2000 to Goddard for a Shopping List Holder for Shopping Carts.